Barian
, Vector, and Mizael.]] A Barian (バリアン Barian), spelled Varian in Japanese is a being originating from the Barian World, a high-energy world in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. The Seven Barian Emperors is a group made up of Barians. Design Appearance & Physiology While in the Barian World, Barians appear humanoid, though they conceal themselves in cloaks. One Barian, Vector, has also exhibited the ability to take on an energy form while on Earth, which resembles a winged, red version of Astral. The Seven Barian Emperors, formerly human, resemble humanoid beings with unnatural skin color, such as purple or red. Furthermore, all of them have what seem to be crystals and/or armored-like plates on their bodies, such as Mizael's face resembling a mask, Gilag's face resembling a helmet, and Durbe having gems on his body. Also unlike humans, they seem to lack certain organs such as mouth or nose, or perhaps those organs are otherwise not seen; despite this, their senses appear unhampered, as is their ability to speak. They also have crystals for hearts. In contrast, other Barians, such as those belonging to the Fearsome Four of the Dark Dueling World, take on less humanoid forms depending on the different species based off of them, like a cicada, a jellyfish, and even a mosquito. They can even exist in the real world in their true forms. " has winged-like parts on its body, which all have Barian energy seen in it.]] "Chaos Xyz" monsters evolved by Rank-Up-Magic have Barian energy within them. Vector says that these cards are of Barian origin when explaining to Yuma and Astral why they couldn't use ZEXAL, taking Utopia Ray V into account. Etymology Each Emperor of the Barian World is loosely named after one of the stars of the Big Dipper: Durbe after Dubhe, Alit after Alioth, Mizael after Mizar, Gilag after Merak, Vector after Phecda, Nasch after Benetnasch and Merag after Megrez. Abilities and Gilag training.]]While on Earth, Barians are forced to take on a human form, not knowing that this form was the one they had from the time they were humans, although Durbe apparently only needs to do this if his Baria Lapis is damaged. The only major resemblance between both their Barian and human form is their hair, which only changes color. As energy beings, they are impervious to pain, even in human form; Gilag was able to take a punch in the face from Fuma without so much as a flinch. Durbe, however, can retain his true Barian form on Earth. Barians can travel from the Barian World using Overlay Networks and can also utilize the ability on Earth, vanishing and reappearing on a whim. Mizael showed the ability to fire energy balls for offensive purposes, though they do not cause lasting damage. These abilities can also be granted to humans. Vetrix, who made a contract with Barians, was able to produce energy balls and use the aforementioned networks to travel. Barians possess the ability to Rank-Up their Xyz Monsters by the use of "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", which lets them Summon "Number C" and "CXyz" monsters. "CXyz" monsters originate from the Barian World and are produced there as "weapons" to defeat the "Numbers". While in human form, Barians cannot wield them, but they can use "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to brainwash humans into doing so for them. The Brainwashing effect seems to vary depending on who does the brainwashing. Gilag's victims retain their personality but becoming obsessed with serving the Barian world, while Vector's victims are more like sleeper agents, retaining their original personalities until the brainwashing kicks in when they draw "Barian's Force", at which point they become ruthless and sadistic like Vector himself. Alit's brainwashing on the other hand completely robs the victim of free will and personality. Interestingly the Barians themselves are not immune to being brainwashed as seen when Gilag brainwashed Vector (though he could have been faking). In addition, if a Barian were to lose a Duel to a person using a "CXyz", they would vanish from existence, just as Astral would if he lost to a "Number". History The Barians have a feud with those of the Astral World and seek to destroy it. One Barian, Mizael, specified that if they do not, then their own world will have "no future". For that reason, the Barians are bent on acquiring the "Numbers" to find the location of "Numeron Code" - the "God Card" that created the world and can decide fate. They cannot gather the "Numbers" themselves, so the Seven Barian Emperors manipulated and exploited humans including Dr. Faker and Vetrix into doing so for them. With the defeat of both human pawns, Vector and Durbe decided that they would have to intervene directly. To that end, he sent Gilag to Earth.Later, after Gilag's failure, Durbe sends Alit to gather the "Numbers". On Earth, Barians can take human form, though they do not decide their appearance and are unable to wield "CXyz" monsters. Following Gilag's failed attempts to get Yuma's "Numbers", back in the Barian World Durbe sends Alit to try to take the "Numbers" from Yuma. After the constant failures of Gilag and Alit, Durbe decides to sends Mizael to Earth, giving him three "Barian's Sphere Cubes" which lets Barians collect "Numbers" themselves. Mizael's arrival was by a giant energy ball crashing into a forest, causing a deep crater. Mizael's attempt to defeat Yuma was interrupted by Kite Tenjo, who took over the Duel. Mizael ended up cancelling the Duel when the power of his "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" nearly destroyed the Barian Sphere Field. Gilag would then make another attempt, brainwashing a whole army of students, but Yuma was saved by Alit, who wished to defeat Yuma himself. Alit deployed his Barian's Sphere Cube, but was ultimately defeated by the power of ZEXAL. He was later ambushed, prompting Gilag to take revenge, believing Rei Shingetsu had been the one to ambush him. Gilag ended up Dueling "Rei" and Yuma at the same time in his own Sphere Field. "Rei" revealed his identity as a Barian's Guardian and gave Yuma "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force", allowing him to defeat Gilag with "Number C39: Utopia Ray V". Vector, who was believed to be dead, eventually emerged on Earth and used "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to brainwash Umimi Habara, who Dueled alongside her husband Tobio against Yuma and Anna Kaboom. This ultimately failed as well. Known Barians * Alit * Durbe * Gilag * Kurage * Merag * Mizael * Mosquito Ninja * Nasch * Semimaru * Vector, aka "Rei Shingetsu" References Category:Character group